ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Algyuros (Ultraman Legacy)
Algyuros is a Metal Organism that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Hailing from the M91 Star, Algyuros was the first of the three "Metal Organisms" to venture to Earth, seemingly in some bid for taking over the planet by sending the three one-after-another. Of course for the AKDF and Ultraman Legacy, this information had yet to become readily apparent. Algyuros would've come completely out of nowhere if not for the AKDF's satellites, which detected an abnormally large meteor heading towards the planet on a collision course. Upon receiving this information, Captain Muramatsu gathered his team to investigate the crash site once the meteor had landed. By the time they reached the meteor's projected trajectory, it had in fact landed. Akira was scouting out the area with the others when he noticed a familiar woman nearby. Akira walked up to the woman, Kishi Aoki, otherwise known as Ultraman Sect. "What brings a nice lady like you 'round these parts?" Akira asked jokingly. "Same as you," Kishi answered in complete seriousness. "Trying to figure out what's going on here." "Makes sense." Akira replied. "So?" "At first I thought it might be...." Kishi's voice trailed off, as if she was caught in a memory. "Nevermind." "Ok......" Akira said, confused. "How about you? Think this might be your purple friend?" Kishi asked. "I hope not." Akira responded. "Though he's usually a bit more direct. Then again confusing the hell out of me seems like something he'd do to sooo....." "So you don't know." Kishi concluded. "Yeah." Akira admitted. "Akira!" called Captain Muramatsu. "You'd better go." Kishi said. "Yes ma'am." Akira said, jokingly saluting before reuniting with his team. "Ishiro, explain your findings to everyone else." Muramatsu instructed once the group was all together. "Well, I've been scanning the meteorite." Ishiro explained, holding up the device he used to do so. "And as you'll notice, it as an abnormally high content of metal." "So it's more mineral than rock?" Steven asked. "Not just that," Ishiro continued. "There's a heat signature. I think it's alive." "Like some kinda metal organism." Akira commented. "Exactly." replied Ishiro. Before the situation could be looked at further, the ground began to shake. "Uh oh." said Akira. "It's waking up!" Ishiro exclaimed. "Fall back!" commanded Muramatsu The team quickly did so, getting back into their jets and taking off before they were knocked back by a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, the team saw before them a massive robot. It raised its arms in a peculiar stance before going motionless temporarily, to the confusion of all present. "Fancy lookin' robot." Fuji commented. "Maybe whoever sent it just wanted to show off their stuff." "It also appears to be incredibly advanced!" Ishiro added. As the AKDF continued examining the robot from the air, Ishiro noticed something else. "Looks there, it seems to have a color timer, like an Ultra!" he pointed out. "You believe he was constructed based on them?" Muramatsu asked. "Or to kill them." Steven pointed out. Suddenly a blue light partially obscured the team's vision. Ultraman Sect had appeared on the scene, in his true form. "Looks like we're not the only ones curious about this thing." Fuji commented. "Akira's boyfriend is here to." "He's not my....." Akira sighed. "I'll go talk to him." Legacy soon appeared as well, hovering down beside Sect as the glowing light of his transformation dissipated. "Thought you might need some help." Legacy said. "We'll see." Sect replied. The robot suddenly sprung to life. It pointed its arm at the two Ultras, which began to change, eventually forming a cannon which blasted the two, knocking them back. "Amazing, its body appears to be capable of shapeshifting!" said Ishiro. "I doubt our Ultra comrades find it as fascinating of an ability as you Ishiro." said Captain Muramatsu. "Let's get in there and give them some help!" The team quickly swooped in and began attacking Algyuros. The robot didn't particularly react to their attacks, continuing to march toward Legacy and Sect. Of the two Ultras, Legacy was the first to try and attack Algyuros. Running in and immediately hitting Algyuros with various physical attacks, punching and kicking to moderate effect. However as these strikes continued, Algyuros's body began to shift again, this time causing spikes to appear all over his body, which were sharp enough to harm Legacy and force him to cease his assault. "Ow!" exclaimed Legacy upon touching one of the spikes. "Fine, be like that then!" he continued, cartwheeling backward and firing off a stream of Legacy Cutters at Algyuros. The projectiles also had minimal effect and Algyuros retaliated with its blaster cannon. However, before the blasts could strike Legacy, they were deflected by Sect's blade. Legacy looked up at Sect, unsure of what to do next. "Let me try fighting him." Sect instructed. Algyuros seemed to accept this challenge, shapeshifting its arm from a cannon to a blade. When the blades of the Ultra and robot clashed, sparks flew all over the place. Algyuros proved to be quite the skilled bladed combatant, parrying Sect's blows at virtually every turn. As the battle continued, Sect began to notice something. His maneuvers were being countered with a fluidity he'd never seen before. He was being studied. "Clever thing, aren't you." Sect said to the robot, unsurprisingly getting no reply. As he continued his duel, he moved his arm back for a power blow. However, Algyuros seized the opportunity, shifting its arm back into a blaster and firing it, knocking Sect back. Legacy quickly made his way over to Sect. "You alright?" he asked his comrade. Sect groaned. "I...I'll be fine. Look!" Sect pointed at Algyuros, and Legacy looked over to it as well. The robot had begun shifting again. The silver and gold metal of its body began to turn a blue color, and its visor turned purple. The color timer-esque apparatus on its chest shifted in hue, and then the robot's entire body began to change. Before long, its new form was revealed. A near-exact duplicate of Ultraman Sect, bearing purple eyes as the only denoting factor that it was an imitation. "Well, that was unexpected" said Legacy. "Not entirely." Sect commented. "Hmm?" "I noticed during our duel that it seemed the robot was studying me. it was starting to anticipate my moves." Sect explained. "I figure probably for this. Some sort of copy protocol." "Why you and not me?" Legacy asked. "I was the one it was in the heat of battle with, simple as that." Sect reasoned. "Oh." Legacy responded. "Look out!" Sect yelled. Legacy noticed the imitator firing its fake Sectium Arrows at the two. Legacy and Sect both moved out of the way in opposite directions, before firing their own projectiles at the fake. The fake Sect was barely harmed by the Legacy Cutters and Sectium Arrows at first, but soon they began to have an effect. To counter, the imitator summoned its blade and began deflecting the attacks. "We should attack it from both sides!" Sect advised. Both Ultras ran at the fake Sect, both summoning their blades and slashing at the robot. However, Algyuros blocked their strike with its own blade. It then released its own equivalent of Sect's lightning from its shoulder pads, striking both Ultras and knocking them back a short distance. Legacy was the first to try and attack again, only to be kicked back by the fake Sect, which then turned its attention to the real deal. Walking over to Sect in a slow, methodical manner, Algyuros then raised its blade over its head, and brought it down upon Sect. However, Sect blocked the strike with his own blade. "You won't take me down that easily." he said to the robot. Using his own strength, Sect managed to push the imitator back, right into Legacy who slashed Algyuros in the back with his blade. The robot began to sputter and deform slightly, before assuming Sect's shape again. This left Algyuros open to Sect running at it and kicking the robot, Legacy moving out of the way so Algyuros could become better acquainted with the ground. Once he was done, Legacy prepared for the final strike using his blade, only to be blasted by the imitator's copy of the Sectium Ray. Legacy was sent flying by the beam, but Sect managed to catch him. "That....that really hurt..." Legacy said weakly, as his color timer began to blink. "Rest now." Sect instructed. "I'll finish this fight for you." Sect turned around to see his double slashing at him with its blade. Sect quickly blocked the attack with his own. "You think you know my techniques?" Sect rhetorically asked the robot. "Well guess what, I happen to know how I fight to." Sect pushed back against the robot before kicking it in the chin. "And I know maneuvers like that leave me wide open!" he continued. "Something I'll have to work on, but you, you've only got the next few seconds!" With that, Sect fired his beam at Algyuros. The robot began sustaining damage as Sect kept the beam up, even as his own timer began flashing. "Let's help him out!" ordered Captain Muramatsu. Soon, the AKDF's jets swooped in and began firing up Algyuros. After enough sustained fire, the robot could not take any more. its mass and body continued to shift and change, but nothing would protect it against this onslaught. Ultimately, Algyuros imploded, and its battle was over. Weakened from having to expend so much energy, Sect fell to one knee momentarily. "You alright there buddy?" Sect looked up to see Legacy, with a hand outstretched. Taking it, Sect allowed his comrade to help him up. "Now this is all over, I think I am." Sect responded. The two then took to the skies in order to replenish their energy. The AKDF eventually came back to collect Algyuros's remains, so that their scientists could study this "Metal Organism" and figure out just how it worked. Especially if this wasn't going to be the last of them. With their luck, it wouldn't be the last of them at all... Forms - Imitation Sect= Imitation Ultraman Sect The form Algyuros takes on while copying Sect's appearance and abilities. Abilities In this imitation form, Algyuros possesses duplicates of all of Sect's abilities. However, all of his energy attacks are purple in color as opposed to Sect's blue. }} Trivia * The Metal Organisms were suggested by Flurr. * Algyuros's inclusion in the series serves to explain a line of dialogue spoken by Legacy during his fight with Military Algyuros in the crossover Baron of Darkness, in which, after Military Algyuros assumes an imitation Legacy form, Legacy comments that it's "creepy when they do that to you", in reference to how here, Algyuros imitates Sect, but not Legacy. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fake Ultras Category:Metal Organisms